Hanatamago (Hetalia: Axis Powers)
Hanatamago is from the webcomic, manga and anime Hetalia: Axis Powers, by Himaruya Hidekaz, about anthropomorphic countries. She is the pet dog of Sweden and Finland. Appearance Hanatamago is a small white dog with floppy ears. She appears to be a maltese puppy, though her breed was never specified. In the requests for the 2011 April Fools event, a fan asked how the Nordics would react if Hanatamago turned into a human. In the answering sketch , she was shown with light shoulder-length hair, and she still had her dog ears. Personality She has only spoken during the christmas events, but she appears to be sarcastic at times - such as when Finland commented on how unfair having a birthday near christmas was because they are treated the same, Hana added "Right. Though I don't actually know, because I'm a dog," showing she wished that someone in their house actually celebrated her birthday, and due to Finland's oblivious nature, this went unnoticed - but also logical, yet is loyal and willing to go along with either of her owner's commands, even staying when fans were warning them about the up-coming blood bath and "dark shadow in the corner", just because Finland told her not to worry, and that they had to finish reading all the letters (though, she was very uneasy about it all). Name She has affectionately been nicknamed "Hana" and "Hana-chan". Hana has an undoubtably odd name. Her name means "Flower Egg" (ハナ("hana")=flower, タマゴ("tamago")= egg). Before her name was settled, Finland discussed with Sweden about it. He showed his not-so-amazing naming skills, some off those being "Go For It! Bomber!(Tokko! Bakudanyarou!)" and "Sardine-Panic", not to mention quite a few more odd-ball names, so Hanatamago has Sweden to thank from being saved of a name that was a bit'' too'' weird. Her official name was a compromise of one of his suggestions, "Bloody Hanatamago (Chi-Mamire Hanatamago)". She was able to talk in a Christmas special, and said that she wished she had a normal name like 'Charlotte' or 'Marianne'. Relations Sweden Sweden is one of Hanatamago's two owners. Despite Sweden being found intimidating by most other countries, Hana doesn't seem to show any fear of him. He built a dog house for Hanatamago, showing that he cares for her. Finland Finland is one of Hanatamago's two owners, and the one who found her wandering in his and Sweden's backyard. The two appear to spend a lot of time together, and Finland is often shown carrying her around or riding on his shoulder. But during the 2007 Christmas event when asked which of her owners she likes better, she seemed to avoid the question altogether. Hanatamago also has a disliking of what Finland feeds her. Sealand Hanatamago has been seen playing with Sealand. Hanatamago may also have taken a liking to England, as she is shown jumping excitedly towards him at the end of this same strip. Due to his latest character profile , however, it seems that Sealand being Sweden's adoptive son is possibly a scrapped concept, so how often Hana and Sealand play together is unknown. Pochi Main Article: Pochi (Hetalia: Axis Powers) Pochi is Japan's hybrid Shiba dog. Despite the fact that Pochi shares a similar personality trait with his owner (having a strict personal space bubble), he has been shown licking Hanatamago while she sleeps. This suggests that they are in some kind of intimate relationship or that they are, at the very least, close friends. Trivia *Some fans theorise that she may possibly represent the Åland Islands, which are geographically located between both Sweden and Finland (while Hanatamago happens to live with both as a pet). A line by Sweden that Hanatamago will likely eventually want her own "house" also fueled this speculation. This is strengthened by the fact that Hanatamago is closer to Finland, a reference to the Åland Islands being Finnish territory. Gallery atgfv.PNG|Finland finds Hanatamago. nuuuugh! x3.PNG polisen.gif|Hanatamago (right) with her two owners, Finland (left) and Sweden (center). iawase.jpg|Hana with Finland Hana-TamagoPaw.jpg|Hanatamago during the 2007 Christmas event when a fan asked to see her paw. finfin22.gif|Hanatamago and Finland wishing everybody a merry Christmas. hanatamasanto.jpg|A request from April Fools 2011. a fan wanted to see the surprised faces of the Nordics if Hanatamago turned into a human. (right to left: Iceland, Sweden, Finland, Norway, Denmark, Hanatamago) tumblr_lklnv4BYGR1qi5csco1_400.gif|A drawing of Pochi-Kun(left) and Hanatamago (right), shown on Himaruya's blog. Capture.PNG|Sealand, Hanatamago, and Sweden. Category:Pets Category:Hetalia: Axis Powers Category:talking animals Category:earthling Category:dog Category:anthropomorphic Category:females